Inverted Roles
by Chmia
Summary: Luna becomes the pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon, when Usagi, a cream colored cat from the moon, gives Luna a brightly colored brooch. AU. Written for the Galaxy Cauldron writing contest.


Okay, so she was supposed to be doing something else right now, but she needed this stress reliever. How often did humans go around offering ice-cream to stray cats? Besides, it was pretty stressful waking up to remember a sketchy memory that told you to find that one girl that would save the world. Even more stressful to deal with that as an ordinary housecat! Well, maybe not so ordinary…

A cream-colored cat crept forward and gingerly licked the ice-cream cone that a young girl had offered. The young girl laughed when the cream-colored cat stiffened and ice-cream dribbled down its chin. The cat seemed to be looking at a young teenage girl with long, black wavy hair walking on the other side of the street. The cat leapt up and left behind the ice-cream in order to dash through the traffic to the other side of the street. A tear slide down the cat's cheek as it left behind the ice-cream cone. The ice-cream had tasted so wonderful! But, her duties as a royal guardian came first.

The clock on the tower of the school building told her that it was early in the morning. Why was she up this early, again? Sleeping in a sun beam sounded really good. Then, the cat saw the female student walk underneath the entrance to the school court yard. Oh yeah, that's why.

The cream-colored cat watched as the girl sat at a table and pulled out several notebooks, writing utensils, and a book. She opened the book and began to read and take notes. After a minute or so, she pulled out a small bento box, breakfast. The cream-colored cat's eyes widened and licked her lips. It smelled good…

The cat leapt up onto the table without any hesitation and strode toward the bento box. The young girl squeaked in surprise and pulled the bento box toward her. "Get off the table!" She scolded, pushing a book toward the cat's paws in attempts to push it toward the edge of the table.

"Hey! I gave up breakfast in order to find you," the cat protested. "The least you can do is share."

The young girl's eyes widened in surprise and she dropped the bento box onto the ground. The cat yowled and leapt to the ground, quickly snatching up any morsels its tongue could reach. As the cat feasted, the student simply stared, and then cautiously moved her feet away from the cat's feast.

The brunette began to quietly pack her book bag. The cat was ignored while it finished its meal. The cat balked when it noticed the girl had begun to walk away. Before she could get far, the cat sprang out from underneath the table and began to chase her. The girl quickened her step, but the cat leapt forward and attached itself to the girl's book bag. "Wait!" the cat hissed. "You never gave me a chance to explain. Please, don't leave."

At this point, the girl was moderately convinced that the situation would disappear if she followed along. If anything, she had to get the cat off her bag before she went to her morning classes. Taking a deep breath, she placed the bag and the cat on to the table. "Fine, then. Please explain yourself."

The cat tried to remove its claws from the book bag, but instead landed on her face. After an awkward readjustment, the cat pushed itself upright into a more dignified sitting position. "My name is Usagi. You are special and I'm here to help you reveal your inner potential as a warrior in the battle of good and evil." The cat beamed and thrust its chest out. She had planned those words and she remembered them flawlessly!

The student gave the cat a long look and expressed several emotions before she spoke. "Excuse me?" She asked after she failed to think of a more reasonable response.

The cat's tail dropped. Well, she thought the delivery had been flawless. Maybe it still needed some more work. If she practiced, she'd have it down pat by the next senshi or maybe by the fourth.

"Uh, I don't have another explanation prepared." The cat muttered, looking at the ground. An awkward silence passed between them.

"My name is Luna." The girl said, breaking the silence. "I do not think I am well suited to become a warrior in the battle of good and evil. I still need to graduate and do not have time to dedicate to becoming a vigilante. I hope you find someone else, Usagi." Luna said, excusing herself as she grabbed her book bag. "Have a good morning. I must leave or I will be late to my morning classes." Now this weird situation was behind her and she could focus on the school day ahead of her. She would have to be sure to stop studying an hour earlier tonight, because she apparently really needed a rest.

"Wait!" The cat exclaimed as it dashed out from underneath the table. The teenager did not turn around. Usagi yowled in frustration before she flipped in the air. A brightly colored brooch hit Luna in the back of the head and clattered to the ground.

Luna held the back of her head as she whirled around. She knelt down to pick up the brooch as she glared at the cat. Brooch in hand, she advanced angrily toward Usagi. "Jewelry is not meant to be a weapon, cat!" She hissed, waving the brooch at the cat.

Usagi flinched in fear and withdrew into herself, placing her paws over her head. "Say the first words that come to your mind!" She panicked, her words slightly muffled.

Luna stopped and looked curiously at the cat, and then at the object she held in her hands. "Why?" She queried.

The cat stammered, because she hadn't expected for Luna to ignore her advice. The longer this went on, the more Usagi felt unprepared. "Because you'll transform into a guardian of love and justice?" She said, in a tone that betrayed her own lack of confidence in herself.

Luna sighed, closed her eyes, and appeared to be counting under her breath. They would be seen before long and how could she explain this situation to others when she didn't even believe it herself? "Fine," she muttered, picking up the quivering cat.

In a different area of the schoolyard, Usagi and Luna found more privacy. Usagi, still looking sheepish, sat and waited. Luna turned the brooch in her hands as she considered her situation. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and said

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up".


End file.
